psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan
Dylan wdał się w swojego tatę i jest policjanetm. Wygląd Dylan jest Gebreian'em Shepsky . Jego sierść ma kolor rudawo-beżowy. Dylan jest pieskiem , który ma brązowe oczy Charakter Jest miły , lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , czasem zbyt nerwowy , uparty , czasami też chłodny . Biografia Dylan urodził się tego samego dnia co Heks i Amber . Pewnego dnia zobaczył swojego tatę w akcji i pomógł mu , gdy Ryder dowiedział się o tym da mu jego odznakę . Rodzina Tata - Chase Mama - Everest Żona - Briana Młodszy brat - Kaiden Brat - Heks Starszy brat - Gray Młodsza siostra - Snowy Siostra - Amber Starsza siostra - Brooklyn bratowa - Victoria bratanek - Scott bratanica - Scotty bratanica - Mufin bratowa - Victoria wujek - Snowstorm ciocia - Cloe Relacje Chase - bardzo mocno go kocha , zawsze jest jego autorytetem , od zawsze chciał pójść w jego ślady Everest - bardzo mocno ją kocha między nią a nim jest silna więź Zuma - kiedyś go uratował gdy tonął , więc zawsze gdy Zuma ma problem , chce mu pomóc Skye - bardzo ją lubi , zawsze lubi pomagać jej Rocky- dobrze się dogadują , zawsze musi z Sunset udowadniać , że nie są parą Tracker - lubi go , zawsze gdy jest w jego towarzystwie próbuje mówić po Hiszpańsku , co sprawia Tracker'owi przyjemność Rubble - lubią się Marshall - jego dobry przyjaciel Sweetie - nienawidzą się Aurora - nawet ją lubi Ally - lubią się Astro - lubią się , często rozmawiają ze sobą Alex - nawet nawet Amy - kumple Ana - jego kumpela Ares - kumple Amber - często się bawią i ma z nią najlepszy kontakt Ben - nie przepadają za sobą Briana- kocha ją i to bardzo , obecnie są parą , jest jego żoną Bobi - lubią się Brooklyn - kocha ją to jego siostra Cezar - dogadują się Clif - nie lubią się , Dylan wie , że Clif był zazdrosny o Brianę Coral - przyjaciółka Duke - kiedyś się nie lubili , ale teraz są znajomymi Delilah - kumple Eco - nawet nawet Eryk - dobrze się dogadują Fuergo - lubią się , bardzo lubią się bawić ze sobą Gosia- lubi ją Gray - to jest chyba jedyny członek rodziny , którego traktuje lakonicznie , kocha wnerwiać Gray 'a, mimo to kocha go . Między nimi jest braterska miłość . Harry - nawet nawet Heks -kochają się , przecież są braćmi Hope - uwielbiają bawić się ze sobą Hopper - uważa , że jest uroczy , uwielbia bawić się z nim Hutch - dogadują się Inez - kumple , często razem ze sobą szaleją Jeremi - nie za bardzo Jerry - znajomi Jessie - bardzo ją lubi , są kumplami , obydwoje się bardzo szanują Johnboy - przyjaciele Kaiden - bardzo mocno się kochają Kasumi - świetni kumple kiedyś był w niej trochę zakochany , często są ze sobą na misji Kaito - jego kumpel na 102 ! Kieł - lubią się Kajtek - trochę go drażni , ale się lubią Księżniczka - znajoma Lani - nie lubią się Lexi.- przyjaciółka Lucy Jord - lubi ją Lucky - bardzo go lubi , zawsze jak mają okazję bawią się w policjantów Malcolm - średnio go lubi Marco - bardzo go lubi , zawsze śmieją się gdy Dylan czegoś nie może wypowiedzieć czegoś po Holendersku Maile - kumpela Maurice - znajomi Miki - nie lubią się Michael - czasami się kłócą , ale są kolegami Mufin - kocha ją , jest jego bratanicą Nika - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - lubi go , ceni go za jego DUUUUUŻY optymizm Oliana - lubią się , Dylan ją bardzo szanuje Ombre - lubią się Oskar - nawet nawet Pat - może być Petter - Często rywalizują to za pewne. Jednak nigdy się nie pokłócili. Jeżeli już to wdali się w bójkę ze trzy ,cztery dobra 10 razy! Unikają siebie nawzajem. Mimo to dobrze się czują w swoim towarzystwie. W połowie się lubią i nie lubią. Pietrek - lubi go Rex - dogadują się Rufus - kumple Rusty - lubi go Roxy - uwielbiają się bawić ze sobą Savannah - lubi ją , często jej pomaga jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Sally - nie lubią się Sage - najlepsi kumple , uwielbiają ze sobą przybywać Scott - kocha go , jest jego bratankiem Scotty - kocha ją , jest jego bratanicą Shining - dogadują się Shada - przyjaciele Sherda - kumple Shira - kumpela Sunset - przyjaciółka od serca Snowy - kocha ją jest jego siostrą Skipper - jego dobra kumpela Stripe - jego przyjaciółka Tasha - są dobrymi przyjaciółmi , nawet przez chwilkę był w niej zauroczony , dała mu kilka porad jak zdobyć serce Briany Tetradi - znajomi Thunder- koleżanka Trace - bardzo się lubią Tobi - kumple Tofik - kumple Trina - nie zna jej Ulien - bardzo ją lubi i szanuje Valka - nie za bardzo Victor - szanuje go , i go lubi Victoria - podkochiwał się w niej , co wręcz wnerwiało Gray 'a Viggo - często kłóci się z nim , ale się lubią Vitani - kumpela Vitto - nie lubią się , Vitto kiedyś podkochiwał się w Brianie Volvo - nawet dobrze się dogadują Water - może być Youki - często bawią się ze sobą , zawsze znajdą w sobie oparcie Xander - nie cierpią się ! Wdali się w bójkę 20 razy ! Zack - lubi go , bardzo mocno go szanuje Zoe - noo nawet , nawet Zuzia - nawet dobrze się dogadują. Dubbing wersja angielska ( szczeniak ) - Rhianna Berguist wersja polska - Filip Rogowski wersja angielska ( obecny ) - Tristian Samuel wersja polska - Karol Pocheć wersja angielska ( dorosły ) - Chris Hemsworth wersja polska - Jakub Świderski Cytaty *Dylan złapie złodzieja - gdy wyrusza na misje *Ta misja nie rozwiązana jest dla Dylan ' a - gdy wyrusza na Mission Paw *Dylan rusza na wodny patrol ! - Sea Patrol *Dylan leci na kosmiczny patrol ! - Space pup *Już tam lecę - Air pup Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje '''Jest to czarno - białe policyjne Audi . Potrafi z odległości 200 - metrów zarzucić sieć na złodzieja . Ma także obok kierownicy krótko-falówkę . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowy motocykl , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to czarna motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''czarno - biały ponaddźwiękowy statek kosmiczny , niektóre jego elementy świecą w ciemności Odznaka Są to kajdanki na czarnym tle . Strach *brak Lubi *pieszczoty *biegać *spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi *spędzać czas z Brianą *trudne wyzwania *trudne misje Nie lubi *Kociej Katastrofy 2 *przestępców , złodziei *gdy Brianie dzieje się coś złego *upałów Hobby #Jazda na deskorolce #Gra w piłkę nożną #Gra w piłkę plażową #Surfing Ciekawostki #Zawsze złapie złodzieja lub przestępce #Startował w zawodach na najszybszego policjanta ( wygrał je ) #On z Brianą są małżeństwem wzięli ślub w górach jesienią był to 01 , 10 2025 Moje opowiadania #,, Wakacje Piesków " #,, Tylko ona " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " #,, Mission Paw Pieski ratują Tracker ' a " #,, Święta w Pism Patrolu " #,, Ślub Ryder'a i Katie " #,, Space pups : Armagedon " #,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " #,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Opowiadania kogoś innego #,, Opowiadania Lucy " #,, Kłopoty " #,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " #,, Pierwszy dzień w Psim Patrolu " Galeria Dylana Dylan can catch the villan.png Mission_Paw_Dylan.gif|Dylan w stroju Mission Paw 1502194076356.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Sketch-1503128630221.png|Kolejny bosko - piękny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo1 Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania : Mission Paw Pieski ratują świat Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Strój Mission Paw Jest to czarno - granatowy strój . Wszystkie granatowe paski oraz jeden czarny świecą w ciemności . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Policja Kategoria:Mężowie